This invention relates generally to tools and, more particularly, to a tool for removing a shim from a stage 2 fan blade for an aircraft engine rotor.
Gas turbine engines typically include a multistage axial flow high pressure compressor which supplies high pressure air to a combustor, and a high pressure turbine downstream from the combustor. The compressor and turbine include multiple stages, and each stage includes a stationary member referred to as a stator and a rotational member referred to as a rotor.
A "stage 2" turbine stage includes a plurality of fan blades attached to, and extending radially from, a fan disk. Each blade includes an airfoil and a dovetail that fits into a dovetail slot on a circumference of the fan disk. Dovetail shims are used to provide a proper fit between each dovetail and dovetail slot. The airfoils extend from the dovetail slots in a radial direction with respect to a center axis of the turbine engine, and define a flowpath for combustion gases.
During maintenance and repair, removing a dovetail shim from a stage 2 fan blade is difficult. Because of the shape of the dovetail, conventional tools are ill-equipped for the removal of dovetail shims. Thus, removing a shim from a dovetail is often difficult and time consuming.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an inexpensive tool that facilitates the quick and easy removal of dovetail shims from stage 2 fan blades without damaging the dovetails.